


（未授权翻译）雨天与遇见

by pilpa



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilpa/pseuds/pilpa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一系列的雨天偶遇，事情的转变超出Merlin 的意料。警告！这篇文中包含：一场弦乐四重奏，几份素描，一间潮湿的公寓，一只黑猫以及许多的雨。授权申请了一直没法得到回复所以还是没授权不好意思。</p>
            </blockquote>





	（未授权翻译）雨天与遇见

Merlin 第一次遇见男人时男人浑身湿透，鼻尖与眼睫毛上挂着水珠，头发耷拉在脑袋上，雨水润染加深了发色。站在书店的遮雨篷下，他打了个寒颤，显得有些狼狈，手里提着一个黑色盒子。一位大提琴家，身旁的Merlin 意识到。

在那之前，Merlin 在书店里流连了太久以至于没有察觉天气变得有多糟。于是他只好在棕红色交接的雨篷下等待雨势变小。他取出自己刚买的书——一本厚重的关于拉斐尔前派画家[1]的书——拇指划过书页。突然间，有人来到与他共享这份空间。

没人开口说话，对方甚至没有瞥来一眼，然而Merlin 却忍不住偷偷瞄上几眼。他怎能不呢？即使在这种情形下男人依旧美丽。他的脸部棱角分明、平整又光滑，忽然绷紧了的下颚让Merlin 手指发颤。他赶忙挪开视线盯起自己的书来，却一个字也看不进去。

男人不耐地晃晃身子，叹了口气，冲入雨中，拐了个弯后就消失不见，离开得正如来时那般突兀。Merlin 望着他消失的背影，看着他曾占据的空间，呆了良久。

第二次见面，Merlin 知道了他的姓名，Arthur Penn。他的确是位大提琴家，而如若周遭投向他的尊崇目光说明了些什么的话，他甚至颇为优秀。他是男子弦乐四重奏乐队Avalon[2]的一员。Arthur Penn 显然是这支乐队的焦点，如同吮吸阳光的花朵般享受着赞美与崇拜。身着无尾礼服的宽大身板显得得体自在（也许他的礼服不是租借来的），不像Merlin，穿着礼服顶多是只妄图装作企鹅的鹳鸟。尽管Merlin 早些时候淋浴时狠狠擦洗了双手，他还是没法把手上的笔渍清洗干净。

看见男人一派干净整洁、金发光彩熠熠的样子站在慈善音乐会的人群中，Merlin 吃了一惊。Merlin 自己是被好心又难缠的Gwen 拉来的。她负责组织这些高档宴会，好让名流权贵徜徉在舞厅中吃吃小点心、听听精美的音乐，全是为了援助这家或是那家慈善机构帮助生活穷苦的人们。在Merlin 看来这多少有些自相矛盾，不过他也得承认，他们至少出手阔绰。

Gwen 坚称她需要Merlin 为她提供“精神支持”，虽然Merlin 认为Gwen 没他做得也挺好。而他唯一能做的，似乎也只是站在门边发呆，看上去随时准备好了跑路。

“表现得开·心·点。”Gwen 压着声音说道。Merlin 尽力了。

“那是谁？”他问道，随手指了指金发男人。Gwen 顺他手指的方向望去，皱起了眉。

“哦，Arthur Penn，一流的大提琴家不过有些以自我为中心。”她看向Merlin 的眼神敏锐又了然，“对他，你得小心点。”

Merlin 假装没听懂Gwen 的警告，然而他整晚都留意男人的动向。Merlin 在茶点处时Penn 大笑着抿了口手中的红酒；Merlin 不得不尴尬地与人谈话时Penn 站在枝形吊灯下，用力地点头，吊灯折射的光线在他脸上飞舞。梅林简直没法挪开眼。

乐队的其他人也在交际，不过比起他们的大提琴家来就少了些派头。他们个个英俊帅气。两位小提琴家沉闷而有些阴郁，Merlin 私下怀疑小提琴家大多都是这幅模样。红头发的中提琴家有着宽阔的肩膀，强有力的手指像是一触碰乐器便会将它碾碎而不是让它发声。找来一份多余的节目单，Merlin 翻到印有中提琴家照片的那页，他叫Gawain Lot，来自苏格兰。

脑袋再次埋入节目单中，Merlin 贪婪地读着Arthur Penn 的简介。Penn 先生来自音乐世家。他的父亲是伦敦交响乐团[3]的指挥；他的母亲英年早逝前是位歌剧演唱家。他自己三年前组建了Avalon 乐队，这支四重奏乐队获得的反响越来越好，在伦敦、悉尼、圣彼得堡和纽约诸地的剧院演出均座无虚席。

过了一会儿，引座员领着Merlin 和客人们来到座位区，而Penn 和其他的音乐家则离开为表演做准备。Merlin 坐在最后一排，他一上一下地跺着脚，不安地等待音乐会开始。坐在Merlin 身旁的女士尖锐地瞪他一眼，附赠蔑视的表情一枚。于是他不再踮脚跺脚。

音乐家们出场，观众礼貌地鼓起掌来。开场曲是俄罗斯作曲家亚历山大·鲍罗丁[4]的曲子，柔和、温润而细腻。Merlin 一直很喜欢古典音乐，虽说他对此知之甚少，不过就连他也能看出Avalon 乐队演奏中的激情与活力。他们确实是个组合，彼此间默契到像是有心灵感应。眼前的Penn 更是让人惊叹，倾身在斯特拉迪瓦里[5]前，专注的眼神不时投向乐队的一员，团队由此而凝结。他的表情丰富而有表现力，展现出戏剧般的音乐中的每一处情绪，而他就是这出戏的剧作家与演员。

Merlin 的手痒得出奇，他急于抓起一支铅笔，描摹出Penn 手指在琴颈上按弦的姿势。他按捺不住地涌起欲念，想要一遍又一遍地涂画，直到捕捉住到如此诱人、庄重又悲伤的表情为止。Merlin 浑身颤抖，暗暗把左手压在交叉的双腿间，希望就此止住癫狂的手指。

在演奏几出曲目后——一些维瓦尔第[6]和勃拉姆斯[7]的改编曲——乐队终于放下他们的乐器，收起了琴弓。不顾Gwen 的挽留，Merlin 一刻也没有停留，他得赶快离开这个闷不透风的舞厅，远离这些奢侈香水与鱼子酱的气息——富人们的铜臭。他想回家，坐在他的画板前，沉浸在手指绘画的触感中，把自己给丢掉。

Merlin 第三次遇见Arthur Penn 完全是场意外。Merlin 的整个世界都似乎向左（还是向右？）偏移了，人生的画板和布局全然乱了套，中心点失去了原有的意义。

Merlin 晚上常去一家狭小、破旧的咖啡馆，总是点上同一款肉桂咖啡。这家咖啡店有个极度浮夸且不副其实的名字，“所向披靡”。然而它还是成为伦敦许多年轻艺术家和现代“垮掉的一代”[8]们的最爱。

Merlin 总是坐在同一个位置，咖啡馆深处一张老爵士音乐家的黑白照片旁。照片上的爵士音乐家随着自己哼唱的音乐摇摆，紧闭双眼。Merlin 对着这张照片速写过几次，却从来没抓准过动作的神韵。不过那晚他并没有尝试，相反地，他只是随手涂画着周围的脸庞。

在给两桌之隔、表情沮丧的金发男子添上最后一缕发丝后他叹了口气。所有的一切都让他想起Arthur Penn。所以当脑海中的男人真正走进这间昏暗的咖啡馆、抖落身上的雨滴时，Merlin 真以为是自己那过于活跃的大脑惹的祸。

Penn 身着一件看上去价值不菲的灰色羊毛西装外套，在仔细看过饮料单后点了杯强劲又甜腻的咖啡。在服务员忙着冲泡咖啡时，Penn 打量起周围来，眼神如此慎重，Merlin 觉得他就像——也许是他的想象有些发散——一位巡视领土的将军。

当这双洞察的双眼看向他时，Merlin 没来得及收回目光，正好撞入其中。视线停在他身上，滞留良久，专注而纯粹。至于Penn 在看些什么，他连猜测的力气也没有。

将一杯冒着热气的咖啡滑过吧台桌面，服务员低声嘟囔，终将两人胶着的视线打破。Merlin 低头盯着自己的素描，试图说服自己的心慢下步调。没过多久，有人拉开Merlin 桌对面的椅子坐了下来，是Arthur Penn。Merlin 除了“你好”外不知道该说些什么，于是他干巴巴地说了，语调迟缓。男人露出了微笑。

“我们总是撞见对方。”声音低沉，他朝自己热腾腾的饮料吹气，抿了一口。这么说来他之前确实有看到Merlin 望向他的目光了。Merlin 只希望自己的脸颊不要红得太厉害，他还是希望这次会面后能有些尊严苟活的。

“嗯，好像是这样。”他礼貌地说，机械地笑笑，觉得对Penn 这样的人还是不要装傻比较好。

“既然几周前你去过那场慈善晚会，我想你已经知道我的名字了，对吧？唔，随时都可以向我介绍你自己的，随时都可以。”一个命令。

“我叫Merlin，Merlin Emrys。”

“你是做什么的，Merlin？除了老在我眼皮底下晃荡外你的职业是？”

听到这句话Merlin 打了个寒颤，兴奋感让他前臂的寒毛直竖，不过他还是稳住了声音，“贫困交加的艺术家。”

Arthur 眼角皱起，大声笑出来，笑声极富感染力，就连Merlin 原本礼貌的微笑也变了形。

“是这样？”Arthur 小心翼翼地抓起杯子咽下一大口咖啡，“那你怎么会去这么一个……呃，考究的宴会的？还是为了张入场券你才一贫如洗的？”

“哦，不，我的一个老朋友是这场宴会的经理。Gwen Smith，是她拉我来的。”

“Gwen Smith？哦，对，我记得她。长得很美。老是结巴但出奇的专横。”

这回Merlin 忍不住笑了出来，“你可不了解她有多蛮横。”他满怀爱意的摇摇脑袋，“我和她认识这么多年，她一直都是那样，打一开始就是这幅德行。”

“你和她相爱么？”

梅林猛地一下抬起头，震惊中撇下了笑容。Arthur 打量他的眼神很奇怪，那种洞悉一切的表情让Merlin 摸不着头脑。在他来得及抗议这问题属于隐私，未免太过亲昵前舌尖却自行蹦出话来，

“我——没错我爱她，但是，不，我没和她恋爱。我们从来没在一起过，将来也不会。她与我最好的朋友是一对。他们明年春天就结婚。”

“恭喜。”Arthur 嘴边又展露了一个微笑，这让Merlin 有些神经不安。随后他一口气喝光杯子里的咖啡，迅速地站了起来，“离开这怎样？你住得远吗？”

从没人对他这般直截了当，不过Arthur 就像拥有自然的力量，对Arthur 说不简直像是与风浪作斗争。Merlin 默默起身，拾掇起自己的速写纸，把它们塞进斜挎包里。两人一言不发地在雨中赶着路，Merlin 带着Arthur 回到自己住处。他的住处离咖啡馆不远。他住在一栋维克多利亚风格的丑陋砖楼的顶楼，这栋大楼外表粗陋、内中漏风，不过采光良好，这是Merlin 相中它而不是其他摇摇欲坠、阴冷潮湿的公寓的原因。

Arthur 并没有被他简陋的公寓吓到，角落处光秃秃的、没有床架的床垫也不例外。Merlin 自己倒是红着脸道歉。

“别这么荒唐。”Arthur 近乎优雅地将外套脱去、折起，放在木椅上。他穿着一件价格昂贵的灰色衬衣，颜色与外套搭配，系着一条红色的丝质领带。Merlin 想知道Arthur 打扮成这样之前是去哪了。

他打开所有的落地灯，除去自己画板上方和堆放模型角落的吊灯。屋里亮起橘黄色的灯光，Merlin 的脉搏不禁加快了速度。

“你会不会想……喝点什么？我这里没什么可喝的。水？还是马格诺斯啤酒？”

Arthur 扬起了嘴角，“谢谢，不过还是算了。我刚刚才喝了一杯。”

“没错，你之前是有喝。”他顿了顿，“抱歉。”

Arthur 耸耸肩，在逼仄房里转了一圈，好奇地打量起墙上钉着的素描和堆放在所有可用平面的半成品油画来。他停下脚步，弯腰看向一幅主调为深蓝色的画作，画癫狂中透着愤怒。Merlin 苦下了脸。那幅画是在他心情相当糟的时期动手的，可他也没法涂掉它重画。Arthur 在这幅画前徘徊了许久，视线来回在干脆利落的线条与点间。

“他们……很棒。”他终于开口说道，转身欣赏起另一幅靠着小厨房门的画作来。

“谢谢。”Merlin 紧张地回道。他开始怀疑自己是否误解了Arthur 在咖啡馆对他的暗示，不，明示了。也许他之前窥见了Merlin 的素描所以想要再看一些？难道他是名业余的艺术收藏家？Merlin 纠结这会儿Arthur 大步走来，逼近他身边，眼里满是，哦……

是Arthur 先动作的，Merlin 很确定这点，因为Arthur 光是一个眼神就让Merlin 动弹不得了。温软的双唇贴上Merlin 的嘴唇，Merlin 可以尝到先前咖啡的苦涩。Arthur 吮咬着他的下唇，又挪开一点距离，两人粗重的呼吸声响起，眼神交缠。

第二次是两人同时动作的。

Arthur 的唇瓣覆在他脖颈，舔舐，留下湿热的气息；Merlin 的手抓紧Arthur 的头发，手指嵌进头皮。Arthur 闷声低哼，凑得更近一些。他们站在那里、喘息，摸索出律动的节奏，狂热让一切变得不再清晰。

Arthur 开始颤抖着拽起Merlin 的衣角。衣服被猛地掀过Merlin 头顶，害他挡道的鼻子生疼。半裸在冰凉的空气之中，他打了个寒颤。Arthur 的目光随他身体的起伏上下，停在了Merlin 冻缩的乳头上。

失去衣服禁锢的Merlin 近身抓住Arthur 的丝质领带拉扯起来。Arthur 晃了晃，喘息着撞上Merlin ，布料包裹的勃起形状不容错辨。疯狂地摩擦起Merlin 的腿来，Arthur 的呼吸声粗重而费力，让Merlin 的心跳又加快了几分。

“脱……脱掉。”他喘着气，解开Arthur 衬衣纽扣的手不听使唤地抖。时间太长，Arthur 的手来帮忙只是倒忙。“嘶啦”一声，扣子甩飞，衬衫抛掷在地，Merlin 双手环绕Arthur 纤细的腰围。手下灼热一片，Merlin 无法辨别像火在燃烧的究竟是谁，是他还是Arthur。

Arthur 再次啃咬起Merlin 的脖颈，牙齿深嵌皮肉，同时带来痛苦与愉悦。他继续欺身向前，勃起的阴茎磨蹭着Merlin 赤裸的大腿，将他推到床垫边来。Merlin 的脚后跟撞上物什，瞬间眼前的世界离他远去。“砰”地一声倒上床垫，一时之间，他忘了呼吸。

肺部再次灌入空气后他发现Arthur 跨坐在他臀上，亮晶晶的汗珠从他胸膛滴落。Merlin 不禁呻吟出声。毫无征兆地，Arthur 强健的手指握住Merlin 阴茎，用力地、一下一下地抽动起来。这按压下Merlin 不觉扭摆身体，掩抑着叫喊出声。Arthur 长期练习大提琴的手指粗糙又美好，令Merlin 不停地制造自己从未意识到可以发出的声音。这声音在他听来过于下流，但Arthur 似乎很喜欢他们。Arthur 加大了摩擦的力度，低声在他耳边絮语他无力理解的字句。

陈词的场景与轻重的按压突然中断，Merlin 皱眉眯眼盯着Arthur。Arthur 的视线却不在他身上，撇向了一边，眉头纠葛，表情古怪，似是受到了惊吓。Merlin 扭头撞见一双金黄色的猫眼，忍不住咯咯笑了出来。

“操，”Arthur 咕哝着，“你就不能让它走开么？”

“她叫Freya。”

“管她呢……她真是吓死我了。”

Merlin 强忍住笑意，“好吧，等我一下。”Merlin 角度尴尬地扭着身子，伸手向黑豹守护神般端坐床垫边的大只黑猫示好。

“走吧女孩。”他轻声说，冲她摆摆手。大猫侧侧身子，离他的手远了些，麦色眼里昭显着蔑视，一步也不挪动。

Merlin 再试了一次，仍旧收效甚微。Freya 一直固执地坐在那里，Merlin 本以为自己要从Arthur 身下撤离亲自把她抱走了，然而最后她终于直起身子走下了床。她慢条斯理地起身、走动，姿态中无不强调这是出于自愿，与Merlin、Arthur 无关。

Merlin 感到Arthur 放松了绷紧的肌肉。

“不喜欢猫吗？”他回身冲Arthur 笑道。

“看我和别人上床的时候，不喜欢。”他说道，声音沙哑、略微绷紧。看着浑身赤裸、闪着汗液光泽的Arthur，Merlin 的微笑从嘴边消失。Arthur 看上去有些茫然，被打断后像是不知如何继续。

Merlin 挪了挪身子，下体蹭向Arthur。Arthur 的瞳孔瞬时放大。Merlin 依样再做一次，弓起下身，腰臀与阴茎，缓缓地，蹭向Arthur 的皮肤。他不急不缓地离开，转身压住Arthur。Merlin 双手勾住Arthur 脖子，身体覆在男人身上，情欲饱涨而愉悦。划过Arthur 背部的手指力道不轻，却没重到划伤皮肤的程度，旨在戏弄。

Arthur 低着头，一声不吭，呼吸加速。Merlin 一只手继续刮擦着皮肤，另一只手搁在两人之间。随后那只手抓住了Arthur 的阴茎，略带好奇的，缓慢地揉搓起来。Merlin 喜欢自己诱发的反应，他学习着Arthur 喘息的音节与睫毛上下开阖的节奏，每捕捉到一点反应，他都拾捡起一片Arthur。Merlin 收紧了手指，加快了上下的频率。

Arthur 试图维系原先掌握的控制力，却在这感官中越陷越深。时不时地，他会呢喃上两句，出口的通常是一道命令：用力，快点，那里。Merlin 则是个勤学的好学生。将Arthur 带向高潮也快把Merlin 自己推下了快感的悬崖。集中注意变得愈发困难，Merlin 握捏Arthur 的手也乱了节拍。他不得不抱紧Arthur，湿嗒嗒的脑袋靠上Arthur 同样汗湿了的后颈。

在最后一次套弄和拇指的按压下，Arthur 全身颤抖，在低吼中达到了高潮。Merlin 一动不动地骑在Arthur 起伏的身上。他身体绷紧，精疲力竭，可以感受到自己勃起的压力。他迫切地想要寻求释放，紧迫感几近痛苦。Arthur 毫无预警地一下把Merlin 按倒在床，双眼充血，大口喘着气。

“轮到我了。”他上气不接下气地说，脸上咧开的笑容野性。剩下的夜一阵朦胧，在燥热、手指和敲打窗户的雨声中过去了。

 

 

Merlin 独自醒来。他并没感到格外地惊讶，可他还是……抱有过一丝希望的。一只手滑过Arthur 曾躺下的位置，他想也许他还能感受到他的体温。Arthur 并没离开多久。Merlin 闭眼，手捏成拳。他试图放空大脑，不去想昨晚发生的一切，Arthur 看他的眼神……与自己被抛下的事实。

他转过身，瞥见枕头边一张长方形的卡片。是Arthur 的商务名片：“Arthur U. Penn——Alvalon 弦乐四重奏乐队”，风格独特的大提琴符号在一旁飞舞，却没有地址和号码。这不是一张商务名片，Merlin 沉思道，更像一张私人名片。他皱起眉头。

剩下的一天里他考虑着该如何处理这份奇怪的道别礼物。他先是把它放在钱夹里，又不时取出，手指滑过卡片的边缘，不为什么，只是想触碰而已。

可不管他检查这个该死的东西多少次——无论是用手还是眼——没有任何的奇迹发生。它不过是张纸片而已。沮丧中的Merlin 甚至想过把它扔进堆满土豆皮的垃圾桶里。然而再怎么痛恨软弱的自己他也还是做不到。最终他还是留下了这张卡片，把它钉在软木板上，一张怀抱大提琴的男人的素描旁。

 

Merlin 下一次见到Arthur时，男人站在他门口，再一次，浑身湿透。他看上去和Merlin 第一次在书店外碰见他时一样，玻璃般的水珠挂在耳垂，湿漉漉的头发贴在脑门。真美。实话说Merlin 以为永远也不会见到Arthur 了。

“呃？我能进来吗？”Arthur 问道，挪脚换了换身体的重心，双手深埋在海军式大衣的口袋里。他看上去又冷又不自在，肩膀以一种防卫性的方式耸起。Merlin 好奇他是在防卫严冬还是防备自己。随即又自嘲竟会想到后者去。当然是因为这场雨。

“应该可以吧。”他含糊地说。Merlin 把门敞开一些，带着Arthur 上了公共楼梯。走进Merlin 公寓前，谁也没开口说话。

“没想到会再见到你。”Merlin 开口，不安地捡起乱扔的报纸和袜子，一只落单的画笔还有散落在地上未完成的素描。他真不希望Arthur 在这里，在他的公寓里，“你之前落下什么了吗？”

“没错。”Arthur 说道。Merlin 有些吃惊。他没想到他会给予肯定的回答，毕竟Merlin 十分清楚Arthur 只留下了一样东西。

“哦，什么？”

“你还留着那张卡片吗？”Arthur 问道，语调平淡。Merlin 的心沉了下去。Arthur 想要回那个？倒不是他有多喜欢那张卡片，可让Arthur 雨天里大老远的跑过来讨要？真让人受伤。

“当然，它在软木板上。”他不经思考就回答了Arthur，随后后悔得只想把空气中的话全都抓走、吞下、咽回原来的所在。Arthur 无疑会看到木板上的素描，认为Merlin 是个被爱情冲昏了头脑而且有尾行的倾向的傻瓜。

Arthur 确实在木板前愣了几秒，却没说什么，只是取下了卡片。出乎Merlin 意料的是，Arthur 并没有直接离开，而是从掏了掏口袋，拿出一只钢笔，在卡片上写了些什么。写完后他又把卡片钉回素描旁。

“好了。”Arthur 说道，“我之前忘记这么做了。”他离开，大步走到前门。Merlin 的心猛地一跳。Arthur 在卡上加了一串电话号码。

“Arthur！”Merlin 转身，大喊出声。Arthur 一手握在门把手上，扭过头来看向Merlin。

Merlin 意识到自己并没打算说些什么，他只是不想Arthur 再在他眼前消失而已。一个念头闪过，他把Arthur 的素描从木板上撕下，并在画的下方潦草地写下了自己的号码。

“喏，你也忘了这个。”Merlin 说着把纸塞到Arthur 手里。男人慎重地接过，低头盯着号码与素描的那份专注正是当初吸引Merlin 的特质。

“这，”Arthur 终于发声，“是我，对吗？”

“是的。我知道这看上去有些诡异，不过我是名艺术家。”Merlin 努力辩解，“我喜欢画吸引我的东西。我是说……呃……我对云和嗯……雨伞还有雨之类的也很感兴趣，不只是对你。”

Arthur 轻笑，“你是个笨蛋。”

“谢谢？”

“不，我很喜欢。”

“谢谢你。”

Arthur 迟疑地点点头，扫了眼手里的纸片，“我想，你让我看上去……”他斟酌着，“很好。很好。”

Merlin 不觉得Arthur 想说的是“很好”两字，却也没追问下去。Arthur 踌躇着，手指划过素描，眼神遮掩，令人无从看穿。

毫无征兆地，Arthur 吻住了Merlin，空闲的手捧住Merlin 的脸；长了茧的拇指不住抚摸他的颧骨。Merlin 可以闻到Arthur 口中的薄荷香，却只能尝到雨的滋味。

F.I.N

 

 

 

1.拉斐尔前派：最初由三名英国画家（约翰·埃弗里特·米莱斯、但丁·加百利·罗塞蒂和威廉·霍尔曼·亨特）发起组织的一个艺术团体，目的是改变当时艺术潮流，反对那些在米开朗基罗和拉斐尔的时代之后在他们看来偏向了机械论的风格主义（Mannerist）画家。[和Merlin 的有趣交集是，与拉斐尔前派后期有关联的画家Edward Burne-Jones是那幅The Beguiling of Merlin 的作者]

[http://baike.baidu.com/link?url= ... 9XNpeVFgDCdnwiuXK31]

2.弦乐四重奏（String Quartet），顾名思义，就是"由四把弦乐器组合而成的室内乐形式".它包含两把小提琴、一把中提琴以及一把大提琴,是目前最主要和最受欢迎的室内乐类型。  
[http://baike.baidu.com/view/368655.htm]

3.伦敦交响乐团,建于1904年，与英国广播（BBC）交响乐团及伦敦爱乐乐管弦团三足鼎立，是代表英国水平的著名演奏团体。应该说这个乐团是英国三大交响乐团中最优秀的，也是世界上水平最高的交响乐团之一。  
[http://baike.baidu.com/link?url= ... OlrbBYwLXRVAUnN0Bva]

4.曲子，作者有给出这首曲子，不过youtube 翻不了。  
[www.youtube.com/watch?v=lz1b8YZj0f4]

5.斯特拉迪瓦里，很厉害的提琴制作家，详情[http://baike.baidu.com/link?url= ... VqLFqODkTqSnczWECVJ]

6.安东尼奥·卢奇奥·维瓦尔第（意大利语：Antonio Lucio Vivaldi，1678年3月4日－1741年7月28日），昵称Il Prete Rosso（红发神父），是一位意大利神父和巴洛克音乐作曲家，同时还是一名小提琴演奏家。其最著名的作品为《四季》。  
[http://baike.baidu.com/link?url= ... B7CnrRLltJQb7Zjgi68]

7.勃拉姆斯（Johannes Brahms ，全名译为约翰奈斯·勃拉姆斯。1833.5.7 - 1897.4.3），德国作曲家。1833年5月7日出生于德国汉堡的一个职业乐师的家庭里。他童年生活十分贫困，7岁随父亲学钢琴，13岁便在酒店里为舞会弹伴奏，在剧院帮助父亲演奏。与此同时，为了多得报酬，他还写了不少沙龙音乐作品，包括多种舞曲、进行曲和管弦乐曲改编曲等。  
[http://baike.baidu.com/link?url= ... r6JBtwa5Ihe3liSNw7M]

8.垮掉的一代：第二次世界大战后风行于美国的文学流派。该流派的作家都是性格粗犷豪放、落拓不羁的男女青年，他们生活简单、不修边幅，喜穿奇装异服，厌弃工作和学业，拒绝承担任何社会义务，以浪迹天涯为乐，蔑视社会的法纪秩序，反对一切世俗陈规和垄断资本统治，抵制对外侵略和种族隔离，讨厌机器文明，他们永远寻求新的刺激，寻求绝对自由，纵欲、吸毒、沉沦，以此向体面的传统价值标准进行挑战，因此被称作垮掉的一代。代表作家有金斯堡及其作品《嚎叫》。  
[http://baike.baidu.com/link?url= ... 26uliSc6riSO9Tc2QSF]

**Author's Note:**

> 原文链接：http://nahara.livejournal.com/54512.html


End file.
